The Curse of Saint Valentine
by storylover18
Summary: Sir Leon, Sir Elyan, Sir Percival, and Sir Gwaine - the most important Knights of the Round Table - plus the King himself, have come down with a mysterious illness. It's up to Merlin, Gwen, and Gaius to find out what it is, where it came from and how to save their friends before Camelot suffers a great loss. Set after 5x02. Canonical era. sick!Arthur, caring!Merlin. No slash.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

 **Hello, everyone! I'm very excited about this new story – it's an idea I've had for a while now and I'm so happy I took the time to write out an outline so this can actually happen. I really hope you enjoy it =)**

Arthur came in after a long day in the training grounds. Merlin was trailing behind him, already holding his sword and shield. Once in his chambers, Arthur removed the metal breast plate and put it on the table.

"See that that's polished well," he said to his servant. "And the leather strap on my sheath is starting to fray."

"Yes, Sire," answered Merlin, struggling to pick up the armour. He wordlessly left and Arthur strode over to his desk, looking for a particular ledger. He stopped when he saw a red envelope perfectly centered on the desktop and he reached for it curiously. It was sealed with the Pendragon crest and his name was written on the front. He opened it and his frown turned into a loving smile when he realized it was a valentine – that's right, he remembered, it was Saint Valentine's Day.

 _To the strongest and most loyal King Camelot has ever seen. All my love, G._

* * *

Sir Leon was the last one in the armoury and he heard a strange noise at the door. Hanging up his shield, he cautiously crossed the room and threw the door open, his sword still in his hands ready to strike. Rather than a bandit or even a thief, he was face to face with Arthur's breastplate and a hand struggling to unlatch the door.

"Oh, Merlin," he said with a laugh. "It's only you."

"Thanks," Merlin said, adjusting his heavy load. Leon stepped aside so the servant could pass and then replaced his sword on the rack.

"I was on my way out. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you," Merlin answered, allowing the breastplate to fall onto the table with a loud crash. The knight chuckled to himself – Arthur would berate his servant if he knew that's how Merlin treated his armour when he wasn't around – and went to his chambers. His eye instantly caught a red envelope lying on his bed. The Pendragon crest indicated it was official business and Leon tried to think what it could be; he had, after all, spent the entire day with King and he hadn't mentioned anything.

Sir Leon tugged at the paper and the wax let go. Inside was a simple card.

 _To the most honourable Knight of Camelot. Happy Saint Valentine's Day. Love G._

* * *

Sir Percival, a man of few words but big heart, straightened up from his washbasin and dried his face with the towel. He enjoyed training days – it was always fun when the Knights got together and practiced – but he had certainly worked up a sweat. It was uncharacteristically warm but no one minded the extra sunshine; it was certainly better than the dreariness that the country usually offered this time of the year.

Percival opened his wardrobe and took out a clean tunic. He heard something fall onto the floor and once his shirt was on, he bent down and picked up the red envelope. It was addressed to _Sir Percival_ and he was surprised to pull out a card.

 _To the strongest Knight of Camelot. Happy Saint Valentine's Day. Love G._

* * *

"I thought Merlin was going to faint when Arthur charged him with that lance," Gwaine said as he and Elyan strode down the hall towards their chambers.

"As did I," Elyan replied. "But I bet if we were to stick him on a horse, he could do alright in a joust. He's light and agile."

"He's learned that from being Arthur's target practice all these years."

The Knights laughed.

"Will you be at supper?" Gwaine asked, pausing outside his door. Elyan nodded.

"Then I'll see you there."

Elyan walked further down the hall and entered his room. It was stately compared to what he had lived in most his life, even if it was simply furnished. Elyan undid the clasp of his cloak and hung it on the hook near the fireplace. Resting on the stone mantle was a red envelope, his name scripted across the front. He wondered who it could be from. His only family was Gwen and his only friends the Knights.

Elyan flipped the envelope open and frowned when he saw the mighty dragon imprinted in wax. It wasn't until he opened it did he realize what it was.

 _To the most loyal Knight of Camelot. Happy Saint Valentine's Day. Love G._

* * *

Gwaine threw open his door with a flourish and strode into his room. He undid his cloak and tossed it onto his bed before pulling off his chainmail and tunic. These ended up tossed onto the chair in the corner – he would sort them out after dinner. The candle burning on the desk told him he had about half an hour before the food would be served. Good, he thought, plenty of time for a wash.

Picking up the pitcher of water, Gwaine held it over the basin but stopped himself just in time. Lying at the bottom of the ceramic bowl was a red envelope. Gwaine smiled out of pure delight; he loved receiving notes from people of the female persuasion and wondered who it was from this time – he had to admit that placing the card in the washbasin was a unique touch. He barely even noticed the crest as he tore it open and pulled out the card.

 _To the most courageous Knight of Camelot. Happy Saint Valentine's Day. Love G._

 **I know this isn't very indicative of what is to come but I hope it piqued your interest! The story will feature adventure, friendship, and (as is typical for me), at least some degree of hurt/sick Knights. Also, the historian in me is begging to make it known that that while Saint Valentine lived before the times of Arthur, Saint Valentine's Day was celebrated until centuries after the approximate Arthurian dates – it's called fanfiction for a reason! Reviews are much appreciated, thanks!**

 **Additionally, I'm pleased to announce a new writing initiative! I'm actually trying to schedule writing into my days now and I hope to always update on Friday evening. This doesn't just apply for this story but for all the stories I'm currently working on, including my other Merlin story,** _ **A Long Week**_ **, as well as a Harry Potter story and a Cinderella story - feel free to check them out!** **.**


	2. The Round Table

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

 **Hello, everyone! Thank you for such an encouraging response to the prologue. I'm very excited about where this story is going to go so I'll stop talking now and let you enjoy the first chapter – it's much more interactive than the teaser!**

Arthur Pendragon's first thought when he woke up was that it was going to be a long day. The Round Table was gathering for what was sure to be hours of discussion over trade policy, updates from captains of the army, and lots of time spent talking about improving security along the borders of Camelot.

Outside, rain was hitting the windows with a determined consistency. That was something, at least. Arthur always found it easier to concentrate with gloomy skies as there was no brilliant sunshine beckoning his body and mind outside.

Beside him in bed, Gwen stirred and opened her eyes slowly. Her face broke into a smile when she met Arthur's eyes.

"Good morning," she said, stretching.

"'Morning," Arthur answered, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

Gwen nodded.

"And you?"

"I think so," replied Arthur. "I have the oddest feeling that I slept all night, but not soundly."

"I'm sorry."

Gwen's voice was full of concern but Arthur reassured her with a smile.

"I'll be fine. Maybe I was subconsciously dreading the council meeting."

Gwen laughed.

"Maybe," she agreed. "But it won't be so bad; they're never as terrible as you expect them to be."

"I'm certain you're right," Arthur said, sitting up. "Where is Merlin? He should be here by now with breakfast."

"I'm sure he'll be along any moment."

Arthur didn't comment – Gwen was much more understanding about these things than he was – and as she predicted, the door opened a few minutes later.

"Good morning," chirped Merlin, setting a platter down on the table. He began serving up two plates of food. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," Arthur answered. "What have you been up to this morning? You're late."

"I know, I'm sorry," Merlin apologised. "Gaius needed help last night and I didn't get to bed until late."

"So what you're not telling me is that you overslept. A few years ago, I'd have you in the stocks for that."

"And what a wonderful few rotten fruit free years it has been," Merlin answered, setting the plates and cutlery out in front of the empty chairs. "Breakfast is ready whenever you are," he added.

"Thank you, Merlin," Gwen said, tying on a silk dressing gown.

"Can you build up the fire?" Arthur asked once seated at the table. "It's cold in here."

"Of course," said Merlin. "It must be the rain; the whole castle has a chill today."

"Must be," Arthur murmured, though he was beginning to think it wasn't just the rain. As he looked down at his breakfast, he suddenly wasn't hungry. Gwen noticed immediately that her husband wasn't eating.

"Arthur? Are you alright?"

Merlin glanced over his shoulder from the fireplace.

"Yes, of course," Arthur answered. "I'm simply not hungry."

Merlin stood up.

"I can get you something else if you'd prefer."

"No," Arthur said, pushing his chair back. "I'll be fine."

"Arthur, you need to eat at least a little bit of breakfast," insisted Gwen. "You won't be able to have anything until lunch."

"I know."

Arthur crossed the room and opened the cupboards, pulling out a clean tunic and pair of trousers.

"Come on, Merlin, make yourself useful and help me get ready. I need full attire today."

"Your armour is freshly polished," Merlin answered, hurrying over to help.

* * *

An hour later, Gwen and Arthur had both dressed and Merlin had finished clearing away the breakfast dishes and cleaning the room. He felt like protesting when Arthur moved from the window, where he had been staring aimlessly at the rain, towards the freshly-made bed and sat on it. When he noticed the pained look Arthur was wearing, however, the wrinkled sheets were forgotten. As Gwen had already left to gather scrolls they would need, Merlin took it upon himself to ask.

"Are you alright?"

"What?" Arthur seemed to be in a daze and it took him a few seconds longer than usual to realise Merlin had said something. "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Merlin," Arthur sighed.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said, not sounding sorry at all. "But you don't look well."

"I am perfectly healthy."

The more Merlin studied his friend, the more it became evident that this was not true. There was very little Merlin could say to point this out but chose to say it anyway.

"If you aren't feeling up to it, you can postpone the meeting," he reminded the King.

"It's too much hassle to do that," Arthur answered with a deep sigh as he stood. "Better to just get it over with."

"If you say so."

* * *

The Round Table was truly an impressive sight to behold even when the room was cold with damp and grey from the clouds outside. Around it sat the Knights of Camelot with their King and Queen as equals. Merlin stood off to the side, ready to act if anyone needed anything. He understood why Arthur didn't like these meetings; though important, they had the potential to be dreadfully boring and long.

The meeting had already been in progress for two hours and the first order on the agenda was still being discussed. Merlin's mind wandered from what was being said to looking around the table. He knew most of the Knights by now, though the ones who closest to Arthur he knew the best and considered them friends in his own right. Percival, Elyan, Percival, Gwaine, and Leon were sitting in a line to the King's right and Gwen was to his left. It may be the light, Merlin thought, but none of them apart from Gwen seemed to be fully invested in the trade policy that was being discussed. Instead, they all appeared tired and slightly pale.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Merlin studied at Arthur. He, too, looked tired and pale. Arthur was at least engaged in conversation but the more he spoke, the more Merlin heard the tickle in his throat.

While listening to two members of the council debate the finer points of a contract clause, Arthur began to cough. When it didn't pass after a few seconds, Merlin quickly poured a goblet of water from the small sideboard and hurried over with it.

"Thanks," Arthur murmured, sipping the cool liquid. It seemed to do the trick and he handed back the goblet before Merlin had the chance to ask if he was alright. Merlin noticed that Gwen was looking as concerned as he felt and that at least reassured him as he took his place in the background again.

The debate droned on and Gwen reached over and touched Arthur's arm. The King turned to look at her.

"Arthur," Gwen whispered. "Are you alright?"

Arthur didn't answer right away and Gwen spoke again.

"Do you need a break for a few moments?"

Arthur desperately wanted to say yes but he shook his head. Gwen sighed, nodded in resignation, and straightened in her seat.

* * *

The next few hours were hard on Arthur and his condition grew steadily worse. Finally, after Merlin had brought him his third cup of water, he cleared his throat and stood up. The Knight who had been talking stopped and everyone at the table turned to look at their King.

"I'm terribly sorry," Arthur said in a hoarse voice. "But I must call a recess to this council. We will reconvene in one week's time."

As he pushed his chair back, everyone at the table stood and bowed before turning to each other, whispering about what could be wrong with Arthur. Gwen and Merlin followed him into a chamber off the hall and he immediately sank into a chair, pulling off the crown in desperation. There was a dark ring around his head where it had been sitting, the hair damp with sweat.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked, kneeling before him. "What is ailing you?"

"My head," Arthur murmured, leaning forward and pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. "The world is spinning and my stomach is unsettled."

Gwen pressed her hand against his forehead.

"You're burning up," she said. She glanced at Merlin. "Help me get him to his chambers."

Leaving through the back door of the chamber, Gwen and Merlin walked on either side of Arthur and soon he was being eased onto his bed.

"Find Gaius," Gwen said. "I'll help him undress."

Merlin nodded and ran to the rooms he and the physician shared. He told Gaius what had happened and soon they were both back in the royal chambers. Gwen had tucked Arthur into bed and was gently sponging his face with a wet rag.

"What do you think it is?" Arthur asked Gaius once the physician had examined him. Gaius smiled.

"It doesn't appear to be anything more than a case of influenza," he said. "A few days' rest and you'll be as good as new, Sire."

Arthur nodded.

"Thank you, Gaius."

His eyes slid closed and Gwen and Merlin followed Gaius across the chamber, pausing by the door.

"I'll mix up a potion that will make him more comfortable," said Gaius. "But it is nothing to be concerned about."

"I'm not sure that's true," Gwen replied seriously and Gaius looked intrigued.

"What makes you say that, My Lady?"

"There were others at the council meeting who appeared ill."

"I noticed them as well," Merlin confirmed, glancing at Gwen. "Leon, Percival, Elyan, and Gwaine. They were all pale and looked extremely tired."

"They were also having trouble concentrating," Gwen added.

Gaius frowned.

"I suppose the sickness could be going around," he admitted. "I will look into it and report back to you as soon as I can. In the meantime, make sure he rests."

"I will," Merlin and Gwen said at the same time. Gaius smiled.

"I can see he will be well looked after."

* * *

Two hours later, Gaius returned to Arthur's chambers. Gwen had changed from her formal red gown into something more comfortable for nursing her sick husband and Merlin couldn't seem to sit still. He was continually sorting things, cleaning, fetching fresh water and rags, and straightening what he'd already sorted.

"And?" he asked as soon as Gaius entered the chamber.

"You were right," Gaius answered. "All of them have taken to their beds with the same symptoms as Arthur."

"What about the rest of the council?"

"Everyone else I spoke with seems healthy," Gaius said. "But Arthur spends a lot of time with these specific four and they likely passed it around between themselves."

"Guinevere?" Arthur asked and Gwen hurried to his side. She sat next to him and smiled.

"Hi," she said. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was trampled by a horse," admitted Arthur. "What was Gaius saying just now abut passing something around?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with," Gwen said soothingly but Arthur wasn't going to be placated so easily.

"Gaius?" he called and the physician, followed by Merlin, went to his bedside. "What's going on? There's something she's not telling me. What's happened?"

"It appears," Gaius said carefully. "That four of your Knights have come down with the same sickness."

"Which four?"

"Leon, Percival, Elyan, and Gwaine."

"And you're certain it's the same illness?"

"Quite," Gaius answered. "The symptoms are almost identical. All of them are suffering from strong headaches, dizziness, nausea, fever, and exhaustion."

"When did they get sick?"

"From what they said, they weren't feeling well before the council met but began feeling worse as the meeting went on."

Arthur frowned.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"How common is that?" Arthur asked Gaius. "Five people getting sick at almost exactly the same time?"

"I suppose it's not usually this close," replied Gaius. "But sicknesses like this spread easily and often follow the same pattern."

"What about the other Knights?"

"No one else is unwell, Sire."

"What are you thinking, Arthur?" Gwen asked. She could sense something was troubling Arthur.

"All of the Knights had a training session yesterday," he said slowly. "If it were a normal sickness, more of the Knights would have fallen ill this morning. It seems too much of a coincidence that it's those four and me; they're my most trusted advisors and strongest Knights."

"It almost feels like it's been set up to happen this way," Merlin said after considering what Arthur had said. Arthur nodded and continued.

"And we've seen this before."

"We have?" Gwen asked.

"With Morgana," Merlin said before Arthur could answer. The King nodded and let his servant continue. "She made everyone sick and they fell asleep so Morgause could attack a defenceless Camelot."

"Surely you do not think Morgana is behind this, Sire," Gaius said. "How could she achieve it? What is she trying to accomplish?"

"I don't know how she did it," Arthur replied. "But she is intent on claiming the Pendragon throne. She intends for this illness to kill me."

He threw back the covers and tried to get up.

"You must rest, Sire," Gaius said firmly as both Gwen and Merlin moved to stop him. "You'll only play into Morgana's hand if you work while you're in this state."

"I have no choice," Arthur insisted. "If Morgana's plan has been to kill me with this sickness, then I'm going to die either way. I must see that Camelot is prepared."

"And you have other Knights who can take care of it," Gwen said before Gaius could object. "I will personally oversee it if that would make you more comfortable."

Arthur sighed.

"You need to rest, Arthur."

"I don't think Morgana wants you to die this way," Merlin said. All the heads in the room turned to look at him.

"Enlighten us, Merlin," Arthur said in a harsher tone than he meant to use. "How do you know what Morgana wants?"

"If she only wanted you dead, why are the other sick as well?" Merlin asked reasonably. "I think she's counting on two things: first, she'll know that you and your entire privy council will be out of commission because of this sickness. Second, knowing that, she'll be expecting Camelot to be vulnerable to an attack because there's no one to give orders on how to defend the city. She's banking on the sheer chaos of an attack to bring the city to its knees."

Merlin's words hung in the air and it was Gwen who spoke first.

"He's right," Gwen said, looking at Arthur. The King sighed.

"Yes," he agreed, saying it in a tone that portrayed that he really hated having to admit that his servant had a valid point. "But if that's the case, we still need to get the city ready. We don't know when Morgana will come."

"Let me worry about that," Gwen said. "You need to do what Gaius says."

Arthur sighed again but re-settled himself in bed.

"Thank you for agreeing," Gwen added, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "I promise I'll do everything I can to make the city ready."

She stood and left the chamber.

"I'll be back to check on you and the Knights regularly," Gaius told him before he, too, left the chamber.

"What about you?" Arthur asked Merlin. "What are you going to do?"

Merlin shrugged.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Help Gwen," Arthur said. "And come back every hour and tell me what the plans are."

"Don't you trust her?"

"Of course I do," Arthur replied defensively. "I just need to know."

"Control freak," Merlin muttered. "But as you wish, Sire."

"Oh, and Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell her I told you to tell me everything."

"Right."

"I'm serious, Merlin."

"I know. I won't let it slip."

"I won't hesitate to put you in the stocks. I don't care how long it's been."

"I promise, Arthur. Now please, go to sleep."

Merlin, by this time, had reached the door and as he left, he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

 **Reviews are much appreciated, thanks!**


	3. The Call of a Dragonlord

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

 **Hi, everybody! Thanks again for all the support for this story and I hope you enjoy the chapter =)**

"Gwen!" Merlin called, running down the hall towards the throne room. He skidded around the corner.

"Gwen!" he said urgently and Gwen looked up from a map on the table. The four knights around her looked up as well.

"Merlin, what is it?"

"You'd better come and see this."

"Excuse me," Gwen said and the knights bowed as she hurried away. "Merlin, what is it? Is Arthur okay?"

"Arthur's fine," Merlin answered, still walking quickly through the halls towards Arthur's chambers.

"Then what's wrong?" exclaimed Gwen.

"You'll see in a moment."

They rounded the last corner and Merlin motioned for Gwen to open the door and go through. With a concerned look at her friend, she did so and her mouth fell open in surprise when she saw her husband standing at the head of the table. Surrounding him were Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, Sir Elyan, and Sir Percival. All of them were wearing simple tunics underneath their cloaks.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Gwen exclaimed. Merlin crept into the room behind her and shut the door.

"Guinevere," Arthur said, surprised. "What brings you back so soon?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow at her husband and he knew he was in trouble.

"Merlin came to fetch me," she answered. "And I'm glad he did. None of you should be out of bed much less playing the knight."

"Merlin came to fetch you, did he?" Arthur repeated, glaring at Merlin.

"Don't start on him," Gwen cut in. "I don't know what's worse; the fact that you're not doing what Gaius says or that you don't seem to think I can properly organize the city's defences."

"Guinevere," Arthur began but Gwen, who was clearly growing more annoyed with each passing second, held up her hand.

"We can talk about it later," she said. She sighed and then looked at the map on the table.

"I'm going to assume that there was at least a good reason for gathering," she continued. "What is it?"

"We're looking where Morgana might be coming from," Arthur said quickly. "It'll give us a better idea of how she'll attack Camelot."

"And what have you concluded?"

"Nothing to be of use," Leon answered. "The obvious ally for her is Odin but we have no way to confirm this. The patrols on that border haven't seen anything out of place."

"They wouldn't," Merlin said. "If Morgana is the one behind this, she'd want to remain inconspicuous for as long as possible."

"That's what we were thinking," replied Gwaine. "If we could figure out where she is, we could meet the attacking party before it reaches the citadel."

"That's a huge risk," Gwen said, looking at the map again. "If we guess wrong, the city will be unprotected."

"Which is why," Arthur sighed. "The entire thing is too uncertain to follow through on. The best course of action is to double the patrols and prepare the citadel for attack."

"Both of which I have already done." Gwen said. "So all of you need to go back to bed."

The four knights shuffled out the door and Gwen looked at Arthur sternly.

"I'm sorry." Arthur said as soon as the door had closed. "I trust you with my life but Gwaine and Percival came to ask about what was happening. No one had told them about Morgana but once they knew, Percival told Leon and Elyan and the next thing I knew, they were gathered here and we were looking at a map."

Gwen sighed but she smiled at Arthur.

"I suppose I can forgive you," she said. "You are ill, after all."

Arthur smiled back.

"Thank you."

He held out his arms for an embrace but Gwen refused.

"You're sick," she said. "And you should be in bed."

"Fine," Arthur sighed. "Refuse your poor, ailing husband."

Merlin was tempted to feign gagging but he knew from past experiences that it usually ended with something being thrown at him. Arthur ambled back to his bed and Gwen followed him.

"You seem to be a bit more alert than you were this morning," she said, taking his cloak and pulling the blankets up around him. "How do you feel?"

"Exhausted," he admitted. "I was sleeping when Gwaine and Percival came in."

Gwen felt his forehead.

"The potion Gaius gave you seemed to help," she commented and Arthur nodded. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, thank you."

"Alright," Gwen leaned down and kissed his temple. "I've got to get back to preparations but Merlin will be around."

"Thank you, Guinevere."

"You're welcome."

Gwen left the bedside, pausing when she passed Merlin.

"Keep an eye on him," she said.

"Of course," Merlin answered. Gwen smiled at him and left but as soon as the sound of her shoes faded away, Arthur sat up and threw a pillow at Merlin.

"Why would you _tell_ her?" he exclaimed.

"Because all of you were _working_ when you should have been in _bed_."

"You didn't have tattle on us."

"What should I have done?"

"Nothing. You should have done nothing."

"Right," Merlin said. "And then Gwen would be mad at me and if I have to choose one of you to have angry at me, it's definitely you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're soft compared to Gwen."

" _Soft_?!" Arthur exploded. "Are you seriously calling me soft?"

"Only when compared to your wife," Merlin answered.

"That's almost as insulting as when you called me fat."

"It shouldn't be."

"Well, it is." Arthur snapped, falling back onto the mattress.

"Can I get you anything?" Merlin asked, deciding not to point out that incidences like this were exactly what made him soft.

"Go see if Leon has any other ideas."

Merlin sighed.

"Do it." Arthur said before Merlin could protest. Merlin rolled his eyes but left the room, walked the corridors to Leon's room, and knocked on the closed door.

"Enter."

Merlin pushed the door open and smiled at his friend.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"About as good as can be expected," Leon answered. "Camelot is under attack and I'm stuck in bed."

"I'm sorry," Merlin apologized. "Arthur was wondering if you'd had any more ideas about where Morgana might be. I'm assuming you're still thinking about it."

"It's the only thing I'm thinking about. Unfortunately, I can't think of anything we haven't already determined. Why? Has Arthur realized anything new?"

"No."

"Did Gwen get him in trouble?"

"Not too badly. She's gone back to the preparations and Arthur's resting. Can I get you anything?"

Leon shook his head and Merlin bid him goodbye. He went back to report to Arthur – though he strongly suspected Arthur was already asleep again – but to his dismay was quickly sent out again, this time to Percival's chambers.

"Shall I just visit them all?" he asked sarcastically, though he wasn't at all surprised when Arthur said yes. He sighed and had almost identical conversations with Elyan and Percival as he had had with Leon. The last door he knocked on was Gwaine's.

"Come in," Gwaine called and Merlin pushed the door open.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Pacing."

"Obviously, I can see that," said Merlin. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I'm restless," Gwaine replied. "And I think better if I pace."

"What are you thinking about?"

"What I suspect we're all thinking about: Morgana."

"Anything new?" Merlin asked, sinking into a chair by the fireplace.

"How did she get us all sick?"

"What?" Merlin hadn't been expecting an answer.

"How did Morgana make us sick, specifically us?"

"Why does it matter?"

"We think we know why she wanted us five ill," Gwaine said, not ceasing to pace. "If Arthur and his privy council are ill, the city would be unprepared and unable to handle an attack efficiently."

"Right."

"So how did she make us ill? She couldn't have put something in our food or drink; the other knights aren't ill and Arthur doesn't always eat with us."

"And even if she had put something in your food, she'd have to be in Camelot already." Merlin's eyes grew wide. "You don't think she's already in the city, do you?"

"I don't know," Gwaine said. "But I don't think we can rule it out."

Merlin stood.

"We need to tell Arthur."

Gwaine nodded and followed Merlin out of the room. In the hallway, Merlin paused and turned around.

"I'm not sure you should come," he said.

"Try and stop me." Gwaine challenged and Merlin knew it didn't matter what he thought; Gwaine was coming.

Arthur had actually dozed off and was sleeping when Merlin and Gwaine came into the room. Merlin woke him up and Gwaine shared what he'd realized.

"Fetch Leon, Percival, and Elyan," Arthur said to Merlin.

"And Gwen?" Merlin asked. Arthur hesitated and then nodded.

"Yes, Guinevere, too."

"Probably a good choice," Merlin muttered, leaving the room again. Soon, the entire Privy Council was gathered, though this time they sat around the table.

Gwen spoke first.

"There had better be a very good reason this has happened a second time today."

"There is," Arthur assured her. "Gwaine?"

Gwaine repeated, for a third time, what he had realized.

"How do you propose we search the city while simultaneously doubling patrols and preparing for attack?" Gwen asked. "We simply don't have enough men to do it all."

"She's right," Leon confirmed. "We need to decide what the priorities are."

"Search the city today," Arthur said decisively. "And keep the double patrols. If we're lucky, Morgana will have overestimated how long it would be before we took sick and is waiting to attack until she's sure we'll be unprepared."

"We won't be able to search the entire city by tomorrow," Elyan said. "It's already late afternoon."

"Start with homes and shops," replied Arthur. "And then search market places, squares, the inns and pubs, and any other public places you can think of."

"We should also check the castle," Gwen pointed out. "As chilling as it is to think about, Morgana knows her way around here and could easily have snuck in through one of the hidden passageways."

"She'd know where to hide without getting caught," Leon added.

"What about the dragon?" Merlin asked.

"What about it?" Arthur replied.

"It's her pet, she wouldn't go somewhere without it. She's probably hiding it somewhere."

"The forest?" Percival guessed. "Or perhaps the sewer tunnels?"

"Both of those should be checked," Arthur said. "But they're the lowest priority. I also want at least two squadrons to continue to prepare the city for attack; checking weapons, defences, and so on."

"I'll see to it," Gwen said. "Now please, will you all rest? I'm certain that all this up-and-down and in-and-out of bed is not good for you."

"Nor me," Merlin said. "It's tiring running back and forth between you all to convey messages. Why don't they just stay here?"

"That would make it easier to deal with things as they come up," Arthur said. Gwen raised an eyebrow but then sighed.

"It would also be easier for Gaius, I suppose," she conceded before looking at Leon, Percival, Gwaine, and Elyan. "What do you think? We can arrange for beds to be brought in."

No one had objections and soon the table had been taken out of the room and four single beds were spaced around the sitting area of the chamber.

"If you have other stuff to do," Merlin said to Gwen. "I can finish here."

They were currently making the beds up with fresh linen.

"It's alright," Gwen said. "I've already sent out the patrols to start sweeping the city."

She finished putting a clean pillow case on and plumped up the pillow.

"There you are," she said to Gwaine. "Your bed awaits."

"Thank you," he said, sinking onto it. "By the way, thank you for the Saint Valentine's Day card. It was very sweet of you."

Gwen pulled the covers up, frowning.

"Saint Valentine's Day card?" she repeated. "You must be confusing me with another one of your lady friends," she added in a teasing voice.

"I don't think so," Gwaine said. "It was signed G. I assumed it was you."

"No," Gwen repeated. "It wasn't me."

"Did you send one to anyone?" Elyan asked from the next bed over.

"No. Why?"

"I also got one," he said. "Signed G."

Gwen and Merlin both frowned.

"Leon and Percival," Merlin said, turning to face them. "Did either of you receive a Saint Valentine's Day card?"

Not surprisingly, they both nodded.

"From Gwen?"

"I thought so," Leon said and Percival nodded.

"Arthur?" Gwen called.

"What?"

"Did you get a Saint Valentine's Day card from me?"

"Yes."

"Can I see it?"

Arthur sat up in his bed and opened the top drawer of the bedside table. He held it out to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't get one for you," he apologized. "I'm planning a way to make it up to you tenfold."

"It's fine," Gwen replied hastily, taking the red envelope from him. She pulled out the card and read it, frowning.

"Arthur, I didn't send this to you."

"What?"

"I didn't send this," Gwen repeated. "I didn't send any of them."

"Where are yours?" Merlin asked the knights. "Do you still have them?"

Merlin made note of where the knights said they were and hurried off. He returned a few moments later with four identical red envelopes.

"Bring them here," Arthur said and Merlin laid them out on the bed. The knights, too intrigued to stay in bed much less sleep, gathered round.

"The most honourable, most loyal, strongest, and most courageous," Arthur summarized. "Whoever sent these knows you and your qualities."

"It could be a coincidence," Merlin said. "After all, those are traits many knights possess."

"They're in personally addressed envelopes," Gwen pointed out. "They weren't sent by accident."

"Do you think Morgana sent them?" suggested Leon. "Maybe she put a spell on them?"

Merlin doubted this; he couldn't feel any magic in the room and while that didn't rule it out definitely, he knew Morgana's magic was strong and usually left a trace.

"We should give them to Gaius," Arthur said. "He can take a look at them and see if there's anything about them."

"I'll get them to him," Merlin replied, gathering them up and leaving the room.

"I've got to return to overseeing things," Gwen said. "But please promise me you'll rest, won't you?"

Arthur nodded and Gwen kissed his cheek before leaving as well.

* * *

"Gaius!" Merlin called, coming into their chambers. "Gaius, I need your help."

Merlin laid out the invitations and explained everything that had transpired.

"Interesting theory," Gaius commented, picking up Leon's envelope and carefully pulling out the card. He held it up to the light and then examined it with his magnifying glass.

"What can you see?" Merlin asked. Gaius sighed.

"At first sight, nothing. Have you been able to see if there's an enchantment on them?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Well try now." Gaius urged, putting the card next to the others and stepping back. Merlin held out his hand.

"Cantus manifesta te ipsum!"

"Nothing's happened," he said, disappointed.

"Not to the cards," Gaius reminded him. "But if you cast a spell to end all enchantments on the paper, our patients will be well."

Merlin held out his hand again and his eyes flashed.

"Omnes maledictions istæ, et augurris cessare magica apprehendent!"

Again nothing happened but Merlin knew he needed to check on Arthur and the knights to know if anything had changed.

"Be right back," he said to Gaius. Merlin ran out of the room and back to Arthur's chambers, bursting in, out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Leon, whose bed was closest to the door, asked in alarm.

"Nothing," Merlin answered. "How do you feel? Do you feel better?"

"Merlin, what on earth are you doing?" Arthur asked groggily.

"Nothing," Merlin repeated. "You don't feel better, then?"

"No," said Leon. "I feel the same as I did the last time you asked."

Merlin frowned and left without saying anything and returned to Gaius.

"No change," he said.

"So there's no spells on the cards," Gaius said, turning back to them.

"What about something in the paper or ink? Something non-magical."

"Possibly," Gaius said, holding one of them close to his nose again. "It will be a lengthy process to determine if that is the case."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'd rather you keep an eye on Arthur and the others. I'll find you when I know something more."

Merlin nodded and returned to the chamber.

"What was that about?" Arthur asked as soon as his servant appeared.

"Oh, nothing." Merlin brushed it off. "It didn't matter, just something Gaius wanted me to do."

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"What did Gaius say?"

"About what I was in here doing? Nothing."

"No, about the cards," Arthur replied, rolling his eyes.

"He's working with them," answered Merlin. "He thinks there might be something in the paper or the ink. He'll let us know if he finds anything. In the meantime, he wanted me to keep an eye on you all."

"I doubt you'll have much to keep you busy," Arthur informed him. "We aren't doing much but sleeping."

"I'm sure I'll be kept busy," Merlin replied. "But go to sleep. I'll be here if you need anything."

Arthur didn't reply but merely rolled over. Merlin sank into a chair but as he suspected, he was busy again before too long. Leon was cold and wanted another blanket; Percival requested tea; Gwaine was hot and asked for a cold cloth for his head; Elyan said he was hungry; as soon as he had a bowl of soup, the other three decided they wanted some; Arthur slept through it all.

Merlin was collecting the empty bowls and spoons when Gaius and Gwen came in together.

"I'll wake Arthur," he said immediately.

"What?" Arthur asked grumpily, when roused.

"Gaius and Gwen are here," Merlin said. "They have news."

This woke Arthur up and he leaned against his headboard.

"Why do you look so tired?" he asked Merlin.

"I've been taking care of all of you."

"Nonsense," Arthur rebuked. "We're the best patients Camelot has ever seen."

Merlin was about to argue that there was a difference between being a good patient and being an easy patient when Gaius cleared his throat.

"Sorry," Merlin said. Gaius stepped into the middle of the room so everyone could hear him.

"I've found what's making you sick," he announced. "Underneath the seal of each envelope is a small piece of a dragon scale."

"Morgana has a dragon," said Gwen immediately. Gaius nodded.

"Does this tell you what the sickness is?"

"No," Gaius answered Leon's question. "A dragon scale is one of the most powerful magical objects there is and can be persuaded to bring good fortune or doom."

"What decides?" Elyan asked.

"The loyalties of the dragon itself," answered Gaius. "It is my best guess that Morgana's dragon willingly gave a scale and the fragments of it are making you ill because that is what Morgana wants, though it's possible she put a spell on the scale to better control the disease."

"How do you cure it?" Merlin asked.

"There are two ways. Either the dragon must die,"

Merlin felt his heart sink.

"Or," continued Gaius. "The dragon must surrender another scale which can reverse the effects of the first one. In order to work, however, the loyalties of the dragon must be changed."

"Who can change the loyalties of a dragon?" Arthur asked.

"A Dragonlord," answered Gaius, purposefully not looking at Merlin.

"I thought the last Dragonlord died." Gwen said and Arthur nodded.

"He did. Balinor was slain by Cenred's men."

"Which means," Gwaine said slowly. "We must kill the dragon before Morgana kills us."

Gaius didn't say anything. He alone knew the truth about the last Dragonlord; he was standing about ten feet away from him.

Merlin knew he didn't have a choice. Aithusa would not have to die and Merlin would do everything in his power to make sure she didn't regardless of her loyalties; she was a dragon and was therefore under his protection.

Instead of killing her, he had to find her and change her loyalties and that, Merlin knew, likely meant coming face to face with Morgana herself.

 **Reviews are much appreciated, thank you!**


	4. The Greater Calling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

 **Hi! Not much to say on this end of the chapter apart from thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy =)**

"How are we supposed to find the dragon?" Elyan asked. "We've already determined we don't know where Morgana is and presumably the dragon will be with her."

"Where's that map?" Arthur wondered, throwing back the covers. He swung his feet to the floor but was stopped by Guinevere.

"Arthur."

"But –"

"No buts, either. You are ill, all of you are, and you need to rest. We don't know what Morgana did to the dragon scale so we don't know the course your illness is going to take."

"She's right, Sire," Gaius added. "Because we now know the sickness is caused and controlled through the dragon scale, any medicines I attempt to give will be useless to cure you. They may make you more comfortable but that is it. It is imperative you keep to your beds as much as possible."

Arthur sighed.

"How am I supposed to kill a dragon from my bed?"

"You're not," answered Gwen. "There are plenty of other knights who would gladly take on a dragon for you."

"This is my fight."

"And they're your knights."

Arthur sighed again.

"What am I supposed to do? Lie back and watch Camelot fall under attack?"

"Of course not," Gwen responded. "You're to lie back and know that your soldiers are strong, smart, and brave. I will lead them and we will find the dragon and slay it."

Arthur smiled at his wife.

"Thank you, Guinevere."

Gwen smiled back.

"You're welcome. Now, I've got to go see a few men about a dragon. Merlin will look after you, won't you, Merlin?"

Gwen looked over her shoulder to where Merlin had been moments earlier but he was gone.

"Where did he go?"

"He left through the back door," replied Gwaine. "As soon as we realized we'd need to kill the dragon."

"If I didn't know him any better," Leon said. "I'd say he was running from a fight."

"Running from this lot is probably more like it," Gwen chuckled. "Finding a dragon is probably easier than nursing all of you."

A chorus of protests broke out and Gwen laughed.

"But I'm sure he's willing to do it," she added, pulling Arthur's blankets straight again. "I'd best be off."

"Please let me know how things are going," Arthur murmured and Gwen nodded. "Gaius," she added, turning to leave. Gaius held up a hand.

"No need to ask, I'll stay with them."

"Thank you," she said before leaving through the back staircase.

* * *

Merlin ran out of the city as fast as he could to the clearing.

"O drakon!" he roared. "E male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anakes!"

He waited, searching the skies for the Great Dragon and realizing this was a big risk. It was only dusk and the sunlight was still evident over the horizon. His only hope was that the guards of Camelot were too preoccupied with searching the lower town and preparing the city for an attack to notice the beast swooping down.

"This must be important, young Warlock, to be summoning me at such a dangerous time of day."

"It is," Merlin said as the dragon settled in front of him. "And I'm sorry but I must speak with you."

"What is the problem this time?"

"Morgana has used one of Aithusa's scales to make Arthur and his privy council ill."

"You're sure?"

"We found the scale; we're positive that's what it is. Gaius said only another scale from the same dragon can heal the sickness caused by the first but it will only work of the loyalty of the dragon has been changed by a Dragonlord."

"What he says is correct."

"No one but Gaius knows I'm a Dragonlord," Merlin continued. "They all think we must kill Aithusa. I need to find her before the knights of Camelot do."

"I can see the urgency in the matter." Kilgharrah answered. "As a Dragonlord, the thought of killing the beings you were meant to protect must be unsettling to you."

"I don't want her dead," replied Merlin. "Nor do I even want to force her to change her loyalties. I want all dragons to be free-minded creatures that have the right and ability to choose their own paths but Morgana is going to attack Camelot and kill Arthur. My destiny is a greater calling than my call as a Dragonlord."

"Are you quite sure?"

"Yes! At least, I think it is. Right now it is."

"Interesting," mused the Great Dragon. "So you have come to seek my council assuming that my loyalties are with you. You would have me divulge the secrets of dragons, turning me against the one other who is like me, even though you would place the life of Arthur Pendragon over that of a dragon?"

"Are you not the one who told me about my destiny?" challenged Merlin. "You're the one who continually tells me that my sole reason for being on this earth is to protect the Once and Future King and you yourself have helped me do it? Are your loyalties not already with me?"

The dragon smiled.

"Indeed they are," he said. "It is true that Aithusa does not answer your calls as I do," the dragon continued. "Though she hears it, her loyalties are to the sorceress Morgana."

"Yes."

"Which means you must command her in the flesh. When faced with a Dragonlord, she cannot refuse you but beware, a dragon's loyalties are not easily changed and though she must obey you, she will put up a fight."

"How do I find her?"

"Leave that to me," Kilgharrah answered. "There is more, Merlin. Dragons have always borne scars for the scales they have lost either by force or given willingly."

"What sort of scars?"

Kilgharrah held up his wing and Merlin saw a dark, empty hole where a scale had once been. Standing tall, the dragon sucked in a mouthful of air and then exhaled. A whip of fire leapt from his mouth and Merlin jumped out of the way. The dragon closed his mouth and stepped onto the burning patch of grass, extinguishing the flame.

"Now look again," the Great Dragon instructed, holding up his wing for a second time. The black hole was now glowing blue.

"We bear more than the physical scars of a missing scale," Kilgharrah explained. "The hide underneath tells a story of how it was lost."

"I don't understand," said Merlin.

"My scale was given freely and therefore glows blue. A scale that is taken by force, however, will glow red."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"If you are successful in changing Aithusa's loyalties, either using the power of a Dragonlord or genuinely, her hide will glow blue and Morgana will know that a scale was given willingly to one Aithusa considers a friend. It will put her in grave danger to change her loyalty, or have it changed by force, and she will have no way to conceal it."

"Can you not see that I do not have a choice?"

"You always have a choice, Merlin, but you must decide which of your destinies projects the greater calling. Protecting Arthur will most certainly mean hurting a dragon in the process."

"Can it not be both? Can I not be loyal to both?"

"I can't answer that."

Merlin sighed and repeated his question.

"How do I find Aithusa?"

"Come back here tonight at midnight and I will tell her where she is."

Merlin nodded.

"Choose wisely, young Warlock," the dragon cautioned. "What you're up against is no small task."

The dragon spread its wings and took off into the darkening sky and Merlin began walking back to the castle. He already knew his destiny; he needed to protect Arthur and Camelot but there had to be a way to protect Aithusa while doing so. Morgana was cruel to those who betrayed her and Merlin did not want to think about what would happen to the young dragon if Morgana saw her hide glow blue.

This was all assuming, of course, Merlin could change her loyalties. Even if he got the scale, it would not help Arthur unless the dragon's loyalties changed. Merlin did not like the idea of using his power as a Dragonlord to forcibly make her change loyalties and surrender a scale and he especially did not like the idea of having to fight her if she chose to make a stand against him. This meant he had to find some genuine way to persuade Aithusa that he was not the enemy but this led back to the first problem. If her hide glowed blue, Morgana would know and likely hurt Aithusa for committing treason.

Some days, Merlin thought with a sigh, it would be such a simple life to be a farmer in the country and not be able to speak to dragons, serve the king, or know his destiny.

* * *

It was almost an hour later by the time Merlin reached the castle and when he didn't find Gaius in their chambers, he realized the physician must be with the ailing party.

He didn't move particularly quickly towards Arthur's chambers but as he got closer, he heard the bustling of many people and one woman hurried by him with a bag of foul-smelling laundry. He broke into a trot but stopped in the doorway.

"What happened?!" he exclaimed.

"Remember when we realized Morgana wanted to be sure we couldn't defend the city?" Gwaine muttered, holding his hair back as he leaned over a pail resting on the floor beside his bed. "She clearly wanted to make sure we had no chance of being able to yield a sword."

Merlin grimaced at Gwaine's head dropped lower to the bucket and he began vomiting again.

"Gaius!" Merlin called. The physician was between Percival and Elyan's beds and looked up.

"Get me some towels," he said in lieu of greeting. "And then run back to the chamber and find peppermint oil."

Merlin desperately wanted to speak with his mentor but he could see now was not the right time. Instead, he did as Gaius asked by fetching towels and then the peppermint oil.

"One spoonful each," Gaius told him and Merlin, after fetching five spoons from the kitchen, went first to Arthur.

"This will help," he said, pouring the liquid onto the spoon carefully.

"Where have you been?" Arthur groaned after swallowing the medicine.

"I think I ate something that was going off," Merlin lied. "It was a rather urgent call of nature."

Arthur seemed to accept this and clenched his teeth, wrapping his arms tightly around his stomach.

"What can I do?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing," snapped Arthur. "Where is Guinevere?"

"Presumably still in the throne room. Would you like me to fetch her?"

"No," Arthur grimaced.

"Merlin!" Gaius called. "Keep going with that oil!"

"Sorry!" Merlin called back. "Try to relax," he said to Arthur.

"The day it's possible to relax in this state is the day you can kill the dragon," muttered Arthur and Merlin raised an eyebrow before walking away.

He distributed the medicine to the others and strategically placed himself next to Gaius. He leaned away while Leon threw up into the bucket he was holding.

"Did you talk to Kilgharrah?" Gaius whispered and Merlin nodded.

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"Exactly what you did," answered Merlin. "But he warned me that if I change Aithusa's loyalties, Morgana will be able to tell and will likely kill her."

"What are you going to do?"

"There's only one thing I can do. I need to protect Arthur above all but I wish there was a way I could protect Aithusa as well."

He felt the bucket in his hands being pushed away and he glanced back at Leon. The knight was pale, sweating, and shaky and had already lain down and closed his eyes.

"I don't know what to tell you, Merlin." Gaius replied. "You must do what you feel is right."

"Do you know anything about the loyalties of dragons?"

"Nothing I haven't already told you. How will you find her?"

"Kilgharrah is searching for her. I need to meet him in the clearing at midnight. What happened while I was gone?"

"Exactly what you see," Gaius answered, raising his voice to a normal tone so as not to rouse suspicions. "They started complaining of stomach cramps and almost all at once they began vomiting."

"Can't you give them anything to help?"

"The peppermint oil you gave out should settle their stomachs but I have no idea how effective it will be."

"Great," Merlin muttered as Leon pulled the bucket towards himself again.

* * *

Four hours later, Merlin was beginning to see why there had been so many people in the room when he'd arrived. It was exhausting nursing five patients and the nature of their condition meant a lot of laundry and emptying out a lot of chamber pots, buckets, pails, and whatever else they happened to vomit into.

"I've got to go," Merlin murmured to Gaius before slipping out the door without anyone really noticing him. He ran to the clearing for the second time and Kilgharrah was already waiting for him.

"Aithusa is with Morgana in a cave in the Darkling Woods."

"I know it," Merlin said instantly. "We took refuge there when Morgana invaded the city a few years ago."

"She is alone," the Great Dragon continued. "But there are soldiers marching towards Camelot across the northern plains."

"Thank you," Merlin said, turning to leave.

"Merlin, be careful. The power of a Dragonlord is great but Aithusa has been brainwashed by Morgana. To her, you are the enemy. You must be firm with her from the beginning or it very well may be the last thing you do."

Merlin nodded and left the clearing. He ran back to Camelot and found Gaius brewing a potion in his chambers.

"I'll be leaving at dawn," Merlin finished after telling Gaius everything the dragon had said.

"Then you must rest now," Gaius told him.

"What about Arthur and the others?"

"I can manage them, there's plenty of help around. What should I tell Arthur?"

"I told him I left earlier because I ate something bad and needed to go to the toilet urgently."

"Fine," Gaius said. "I'll tell him you have food poisoning. That ought to cheer him up."

"Gaius, if I don't make it back –"

"You will, Merlin. I have faith in you. Now, off to bed!"

"I need to find Gwen first."

"Gwen is with Arthur, what is it?"

"Tell her to prepare the defences on the north side of the city."

"Why should she believe me?"

"Tell her that it's something I remember hearing when Arthur and I were in Ismere. Something about a future plan of attack for Camelot. Do whatever you have to, Gaius, but make sure she believes you."

"I will," Gaius promised. "Good luck, Merlin."

"Thanks."

The two parted ways; Gaius back to the chamber and Merlin up to his bedroom. He packed his bag and then fell into his bed. He didn't sleep that well and at first light he dressed and left the city.

 **I have to admit this was really hard to write but I hope it lived up to expectation. Reviews are always appreciated, thank you!**


End file.
